Complicated Enough
by HeartQueenVivaldi
Summary: Today is Valentine's Day. The host club decides to spend their special day with the one they love. Just like each host has his own unique personality, their plans for the evening are also different from one another.


**This fic is dedicated to my best friend, who has her birthday on Valentine's day. Happy Birthday!**

 **Also, a few disclaimers: I don't own Ouran, if I did I wouldn't be driving the car I do. Second:** **WARNING! LEMON AHEAD!** **Don't like, don't read, and no kiddos allowed! Please no flames, it's not very nice to burn other people's stuff. Although, constructive criticism is always welcome. This is my first smut fic, so I will take just about any help I can get.**

 **Also, Kyoya is a little strange in this fic, so don't mind the strangeness, and just read it. It's funny! Don't forget to R &R!**

 **A (*) means that there is a definition at the bottom of the story or some kind of explanation, just in case there are some terms you guys don't know.**

 **Complicated Enough**

It was one of those rare days for the Host Club where they were so busy they hardly had time to think. It was valentine's day, and Music Room 3 was packed full with girls, and many had to stand because there was no room at the tables or couches for everyone to sit down. They patiently awaited their turn for a table where they would have twenty minutes with their favorite host.

Every host was busy running around to each of their tables distributing tea and cakes, and making quick conversation with their guests. Each boy moved quickly, but elegantly still. They almost glided across the floor. Kyoya, along with keeping his own guests entertained, kept close watch on how many guests were in the room and who they wanted to see. It was pretty close to even. Tamaki was going to have a hard time keeping up, though. He had more guests than anyone else. Eventually Kyoya started to tell guests that they would have to choose someone else or see Tamaki another day. About an hour into their time Kyoya closed the door altogether.

Haruhi was almost as popular as Tamaki, though she was a little better at keeping time for when she had to switch tables. Her guests never had to call out to her or ask her to switch, which kept everyone happy. Tamaki, on the other hand, always forgot to keep track of time, and his poor guests had to call out to him, which put him far behind schedule.

The twins weren't quite so busy, so they were able to spend a little more time with each group of guests, nor did they have to keep such close tabs on time. They easily moved from table to table, serving and entertaining. Their act was extra hot and steamy due to the special day. They insisted that they were, and forever would be, each other's valentine.

Honey and Mori were slower than everyone else, but they had a system that probably worked better than the others' systems. They sat in a corner of the room by the windows with a few couches around them, and they kept a larger group of girls around them. They were able to stay in one place and their guests came to them, and in larger quantities. They traded out about half of the group at a time. They got up about every ten minutes to retrieve cakes and tea for the new half of the group.

Kyoya wandered around doing a million things at once, and never once forgetting to do any of it. Once he had the guests sorted out he tended to his own guests, observed the other hosts, taking special note of Honey and Mori, thinking he would use that system one day. It was very effective. He also made sure the room stayed clean so they would have less to do when this whole mess was all over.

Everyone had their own reasons for wanting to get away from the club as fast as possible once the last of the guests had gone, so they quickly finished up their business.

The twins had one final act for their last table of guests. Hikaru looked Kaoru in the eyes with deep emotion that tied their eyes together. It was a bond not easily broken by either twin. "Kaoru…"

The younger of the two looked up into the eyes of his slightly older brother in a trance. He couldn't pull his eyes away. It was silent for a moment before the shy, younger twin could answer. "Yes… Hikaru…"

"I can't help it…. I have to ask." The older twin blushed and moved in slightly closer to his little brother. "Kaoru...will you be my valentine?" His eyes softened, and so did the eyes of his little brother.

Kaoru let a few tears leak out of the corner of his eyes as he closed them, breaking the lock his brother had on him. He opened his eyes again to look, once more, into the golden orbs that were so like his own. "Of course, Hikaru. I will always be your valentine…" The girls at their table watched with wide eyes, and when they finished they squealed louder than ever before.

The boys stood upright and continued a light conversation with the ladies while Honey gleefully munched on his last piece of cake. The girls around him and Mori also ate cake. Honey always insisted that his ladies have cake. Once they had finished their last bites Honey smiled up at his silent cousin with a large grin. His face was covered in cake, so Mori picked up a rag and started to wipe him off.

Honey stopped smiling momentarily, worrying the elder a little. "Mitskuni?" His voice was flat and his face was blank, but Honey knew better than to think him boring. He looked at Takashi with gleaming eyes, and noticed the other boy's eyes for the millionth time in his life. Takashi's dark irises were always so full of emotion even though the rest of him betrayed none. He could hide it if he really wanted to, but he never did in front of the smaller of the two.

Honey smiled again. "Takashi, you're gonna be my valentine this year, kay?" He tilted his head slightly as he grinned again with cake still coating his cheeks. Mori couldn't help but smile ever so slightly before nodding. There was another loud screech in the room, but this time it was from the guests of Honey and Mori.

Tamaki turned around as the two groups shrieked, and he was glad to see that everyone was doing well and that the guests were excited. He quickly returned his attention back to his guests though, as he had had a hard enough time catching up on his line of guests as it was. One of the ladies asked Tamaki a question. "Tamaki, who are you going to ask to be your valentine this year?"

"Oh, I don't know! All of the ladies in Ouran are so beautiful I could never pick just one!" He put his finger to his chin in mock thought. "I have a splendid idea! You can all be my valentine!" He smiled his best host smile for the ladies sitting at the sofa across from him. One of them nearly fainted, and the others had hearts spilling out of their heads.

The ladies were distracted for the moment, so he snuck a glance at the only girl host in the room. Haruhi was just about to say goodbye to her last guests when she spotted the look from Tamaki. She smiled kindly at him before turning back to her guests as they stood to leave.

"Thank you for coming, ladies! I really appreciate you taking time out of your valentine's day to come see me." The girls smiled back modestly.

"Of course, Haruhi! We'll be back some time next week, okay?" One of the girls told haruhi, and she graciously accepted before they turned to leave.

Kyoya had long finished with his own customers, and was typing some information into his laptop. He was simply glad to be rid of the girls. He looked up and watched Haruhi's guests leave before looking at the time on the bottom of the screen of his computer. It was time. "All right! Thank you all for coming today, it's time to close our doors for the night. Have a wonderful evening, and Happy Valentine's Day!" There was a slight groan from the ladies, but they complied and made their way out the door.

The doors finally closed behind them and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Tamaki was astonished at the amount of guests they had received that day. "I think we had every guest here today that we have ever tended to…"

"It _is_ valentine's day, Tamaki." Kyoya smirked at the blonde idiot next to him. Tamaki cringed internally. His best friend was evil looking when he smirked like that. It scared him.

The twins shrugged and got back to work. They quickly finished up cleaning their part of the room and eyed each other suspiciously before scurrying out of the room as quickly as they could. Kyoya observed them curiously as he watched them run about for fifteen minutes and clean faster than they ever had before. _Now, what are those two up to? Probably off to have an all-night sex session once they're done._

Kyoya was the only one who knew about their relationship and the fact that their act wasn't so much of an act any more. Initially it started out that way: just an act, but when they started acting romantic they started to actually feel that way about each other. Kyoya shook his head and continued typing on his computer as the door slammed shut behind the identical boys.

Honey and Mori made their way to the door not long after the twins. They weren't exactly a romantic couple, but they had their own ideas as well. They weren't quite as fast and excited as the twins, but they still made their way out faster than usual.

Tamaki finished up his own cleaning and made his way over to Haruhi to help her finish. The two had been secretly dating for about a month at this point. It was rather hard to hide it from the ladies, but they managed all right.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki was always so confident, but with Haruhi he couldn't always be so self assured. She wasn't like other girls and it took a lot more than a glance to the side to impress her. He had decided to ask her a question, but was nervous about the possible response.

"Yes, Senpai?" She didn't pause her work to look at him.

"Well, it's valentine's day…" He paused shortly.

"Yes, it is." She looked at him from the corner of her eye, slightly confused, but being Haruhi, she knew what was coming.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go on a date with me? You know, for valentine's day?" He blushed and looked back down at the table he was currently supposed to be cleaning.

"Tamaki-senpai, you are my boyfriend, and since it's valentine's day I suppose I could spare a few hours to go on a date with you." As she finished Tamaki beamed. As usual, he over-reacted.

"YAAAAAY! HAAARUUUHII!" He clamped onto her, practically suffocating her as he spun around in circles. Haruhi struggled to escape, and when she finally did she backed away slowly for fear of being recaptured by her insane boyfriend, but there was no need to fear, because he went running for his best friend across the room.

Kyoya looked up from the screen of his laptop just in time to see Tamaki nearly tackle him. He braced himself for impact, holding onto the back of his chair and the edge of the table. Tamaki hit Kyoya at full speed and the two ended up in a mess on the floor. The boy had kept a good grip on the chair, but had lost his hold on the table. The chair rocketed away from the boys once the more mature of the boys had to let go of it, and it ended up in three pieces when it hit the wall, putting a hole in the wall as well. The raven's glasses came off and flew halfway across the room to end up at Haruhi's feet, and he was on his back looking up at the blonde imbecile that was currently straddling him.

"Tamaki…" He sighed heavily, lifting his hands to his temples, rubbing them. "What was that for?"

"Haruhi is going on a date with me tonight!" He practically yelled at the boy who had just been tackled.

"And this is a surprise because…?" He raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"She never goes on dates with me! She's always too busy!" Kyoya glared at the blonde.

"So, for some reason, that gives you an excuse to tackle me?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you!" Tamaki's face fell slightly.

"Tamaki, first of all, get off me. Second, tackling me does not count as telling me. That could have been done many other ways. Third, if you wanted to hug me I would have possibly let you do so had you been calm about it, but I do not appreciate being tackled by my friends, and then have those friends straddle me." Tamaki got up and helped his friend up.

Normally he would have ended up in his little corner of depression after a lecture like that, but he was still on a high from being accepted by Haruhi for the night, so instead he just smiled. "Oh, sorry Kyoya."

He turned to see Kyoya's laptop still sitting open on the table where he had been sitting. Had Kyoya kept a hold on the table the device could have also ended up flying and be broken, but thankfully, he had let go.

Kyoya finished cleaning his area long before everyone else, and he had spent the extra time typing only-he-knows-what into his laptop. Tamaki had always been curious about it and now was his opportunity.

The raven walked across the room to retrieve his glasses, worried that they had been scratched or broken, and Tamaki looked at the computer on the table. He looked back momentarily to the other two hosts that were now having a conversation about the blonde's idiocy. He deemed it safe and went to the table, standing in front of the mysterious object with an open document on the screen.

He started reading a little of what the other boy had been typing just moments earlier. It was odd. He seemed to be talking about some girl or another that he was deeply in love with, but he never said "her", he said "you". This seemed odd to Tamaki, and he wanted to investigate further, but was unable to as the screen snapped shut, and he looked up into the angry, dark eyes of the shadow king. "What are you doing, Tamaki?"

"Nothing…" Kyoya was furious. There couldn't have been a better way to describe his expression.

"Stay out of my personal things." He quickly and angrily gathered the few things he had, and stormed out the door.

Tamaki's heart dropped to the floor. He hadn't meant any harm by it, but it obviously upset his friend. He felt like crying, but Haruhi was right there with him. She put a hand on his back to comfort him, and she stared at the door with him for a moment before turning to face him, dropping her hand by her side.

"It's alright, Tamaki-senpai. It's Kyoya. He'll get over it." She smiled at her boyfriend and changed the subject to get his mind off of it. "Ready for our date?"

The blonde turned around to smile at her. "Yeah. Let's go." They, too, made their way to the door and left, turning the lights off behind them.

 **The Twins**

They two boys had quite the evening planned. They rushed from the club room down the stairs and out the front doors to the limousine that awaited their arrival. They told the drive to go before they had even closed the door. The driver sped off down the road and the boys closed the privacy screen, beginning their long night right there in the car.

Hikaru closed the screen and moved to be next to his younger brother on the bench across from him. The elder brought his hand up to rest on the younger's cheek, bringing their heads closer together. They could feel each other's breath on their faces. Their hearts beat in sync for the moment as they looked deep into each other's eyes.

It was silent for just a moment before they each took a deep breath and closed their eyes, closing the gap, their lips meeting. The kiss was soft at first, but then it grew stronger, more passionate. Hikaru let his tongue slip through his teeth and his lips, licking the bottom lip of his mirror image.

Kaoru responded by opening his mouth just enough for Hikaru to plunge his tongue deep into the cavern so like his own. Their tongues danced in a battle for dominance, which was won by the younger of the two.

They pulled back for air and Kaoru smiled triumphantly. Hikaru wiped his mouth, watching Kaoru revel in his momentary victory. The older boy smiled. "Oh, Kao, you're so adorable. I should let you do that more often if I get to see you like this."

"But Hikaru, it's no fun if you let me win. It wouldn't be the same." He leaned forward to rest his head on his brother's shoulder who rested his chin on the top of his brother's head. They remained like this for a few minutes before Hikaru broke the silence.

"Where would you like to have dinner tonight, my adorable little brother? Perhaps the garden, or in our room, the dining room can always be set up nicely for us... what do you think?"

Kaoru lifted his head from his brother's shoulder in favor of looking him in the eye. "Oh, Hikaru, can we please have dinner in the garden? I love it out there so much. We could have a picnic at our spot under the trees in the grove." He blushed and looked at the carpeted floor of the limousine. "It sounds so romantic."

The shy boy suddenly decided to be the bold one, and he reclaimed his brother's lips with his own in a kiss so passionate it would have impressed even the host king. They parted just enough for the younger to speak quietly "Please, Hika."

Hearing his pet name from his brother was his undoing. "Of course, Kao. Anything you want that I can provide is yours…" he paused briefly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Hika." They met in a kiss one last time before pulling into the drive and the door opened. They stepped out of the car, told their chefs to have their dinner outside in the appropriate spot in one hour, and made their way up to their shared bedroom to change into something suitable for their little date in the gardens.

The boys wore matching outfits, more casual than something they would normally go out on a date in, but they figured they weren't going out, so it didn't matter that much. They wore black, straight jeans that hugged their hips nicely with the same casual button-up shirt, but in different colors. Hikaru wore blue and Kaoru wore orange.

A half hour had passed, so they decided to use their remaining time until dinner to walk through the extensive gardens behind the house. They walked hand in hand through the maze of roses, tall bushes, and sakura trees that had been made into the maze that the boys had learned like the back of their hands. They walked through the maze without even thinking about it, and they remained silent, reveling in the peacefulness of the moment. They arrived at the center of the labyrinth where a single bench sat under a gigantic sakura tree that had yet to bloom its radiant flowers.

Kaoru dropped his brother's hand to sit for a moment on the old, wooden bench. The elder watched him as he moved slowly to sit on the edge of the bench, leaning forward, putting pressure on his arms at each side of his lithe body. The younger boy sunk his head down between his shoulders, looking at the grass in front of his feet that were out straight in front of him at an angle with the ground. He crossed his ankles once he had found his balance in his position.

Hikaru smiled warmly at his copy, moving to sit next to him. He went for a more casual position, leaning against the back of the bench, arms stretched out to each side of him, resting on the back rest. He, like his brother, also had his ankles crossed in front of him.

Kaoru turned his head slightly to look at his brother out of the corner of his eye. The latter was looking above him at the nearly bare branches of the large tree. There were beginnings of the buds that would soon be the beautiful cherry blossoms that bloomed every year. This was his favorite spot at that time of year, but there was still a few months before the blossoms would be in full bloom.

The younger looked up at the branches as well, marveling at how something so seemingly insignificant and small could turn into something so amazing. While the younger was distracted by his thoughts of the little buds he hadn't noticed the change his brother had made. He was now leaning forward, and his lips were right by the younger's cheek.

He stole a kiss on the cheek to pull him from his reverie. Kaoru looked to where the contact had come from and found his mirror a mere inch from his face. He blushed a bright red, but remained in place. The elder chuckled slightly, bringing a hand forward to stroke his brother's heated cheek before placing a chaste kiss on the now bright red boy's lips.

The elder stood and turned around to offer a hand to his lover, helping him up. They remained silent for the remainder of their time in the gardens before they made their way out of the maze and to their awaiting dinner in the grove of trees. The servants had laid out their food on a blanket under the trees and had left. They were alone.

The boys smiled at the meal before them. It was so simple, but they couldn't have asked for anything better. There was nothing more than a plate piled high with large plump strawberries and melted chocolate to dip them in. They had glasses of their favorite pomegranate juice on a table where they were less likely to be spilled. For the main course a plate with Fig and Olive Tapenade* and crackers to scoop it.

The twins each took a seat on the blanket and began their perfect little meal. They talked small talk about unimportant things, and before long they had finished everything but the strawberries. "What a perfect dessert. Do you think we should eat them now or take them up to our room and eat them up there?" Hikaru watched slyly from the corner of his eye, waiting for his brother's reaction to his clearly risque comment.

Kaoru took a sip of his juice before setting it back down and looking at his brother. "Well...I think we could eat some of them here and save a few for later, don't you think?" Hikaru smiled and reached to take a strawberry in between two long fingers and dipped the tip in the molten chocolate. He put the fruit to his younger brother's lips and watched as his teeth broke the soft flesh of the bright red fruit.

The elder licked his lips in anticipation, watching his brother chew the red berry slowly, savoring the tart sweetness. Hikaru put the rest of the strawberry in his own mouth, tasting exactly what his brother was. It was slightly tart, but chocolate and the natural sweetness of the berry itself counterbalanced the tastes perfectly. He sighed, content with his life in that moment.

Kaoru watched his Valentine lean back on his hands and look out at the sunset in front of him, thinking. He was so handsome sitting there so calmly with an expression of contentment, and the sunset was magnificent. The younger couldn't ask for any better than this. He smiled, taking hold of the plate of strawberries, noticing something very interesting: some of them had the stems cut off and were hollowed out as if the servants expected the boys to want to fill them with chocolate.

He had a brilliant idea. He stood, plate of fruit and chocolate in hand, and offered a hand to help his brother up. They began their walk back up to the house and to their shared bedroom on the second floor of the building. As they entered the room Kaoru walked over to the bedside table and put the plate of berries down as Hikaru closed and locked the door behind them.

Kaoru sat on the bed, and Hikaru leaned against the door, looking at his brother with a strange expression that Kaoru couldn't read, which started to frustrate him. He was always supposed to know what his copy was thinking. He crossed his arms, glaring slightly at his unreadable mirror image. Hikaru closed his eyes and chuckled at the mean look on the younger's face. "Why the glare, my little uke?"

Kaoru blushed. "I'm just slightly frustrated." He looked away and to the floor.

Hikaru moved to sit next to him on the bed. "Why?" He pulled his brother's chin up to face him. Kaoru blushed furiously at the simple act.

"I…I couldn't...tell w-what y-you w-were thinking." He stuttered, embarrassed and losing his train of thought. His brother forced him to look deep into his eyes and he became entranced in his brother's molten orbs of amber, forgetting everything.

Being successful in his goal to make his brother forget all, he moved in to start their night off with a passionate kiss. Strawberries forgotten, they began to strip each other of clothing, dropping it in an unceremonious pile on the floor. Both boys were stripped of all but blue and orange boxers.

Hikaru laid his brother back on the bed and moved to hover above him, taking in the delicious sight of his twin, ready and waiting for him. He licked his lips in anticipation and kissed his brother again until lungs screamed for oxygen. He broke the kiss to move off to the side, kissing all the way up the jaw line to nibble on an earlobe, eliciting a slight gasp from the boy below him. He bit the soft skin behind the ear, leaving a mark. Once he was satisfied with that mark he moved on to the base of the neck, dragging his lips along the skin until he reached a clavicle. When he had completed his task there he continued making love marks all down his brother's chest until he reached one pert, pink nipple.

He took it in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and pulling it in between his teeth, nibbling on it. Once he was satisfied that it was hard enough he moved to the other one, doing the same thing. Content with his work, he moved down over his brother's sensitive stomach, kissing and biting the soft flesh until he reached the waistband of the last article of clothing separating him from his twin's delicious cock.

He clenched the band in his teeth and pulled down as Kaoru lifted his hips, and the cloth came down, freeing his member from its confines of the expensive fabric. The younger stood proud and erect, and Hikaru purposely avoided the large organ, kissing just to the side of it, moving down the younger's leg to bite and lick and kiss the inside of his thigh. He moved from one leg to the other, moving back up the other leg. Once he again reached the desired spot his brother was whimpering and begging him to take him.

"Not yet, little brother. You haven't been prepped yet." Hikaru smirked evilly, and Kaoru sat bolt upright, surprising the older boy. "What?" Kaoru yanked Hikaru's boxers down in response, freeing the other boy's member from the fabric.

"Screw prep, Hika. We've done this enough. I don't need it." He turned himself over onto all fours, and looked back at Hikaru who watched, stunned. "Take me already, dammit!" Hikaru grinned like a cheshire cat and took his brother's hips in his hands. Kaoru looked forward, bracing himself for the pain he knew would come, and then it came.

Hikaru had lined himself up with his brother's entrance and, forgetting all, he slammed himself deep into the heat of his brother's tight hole. He held himself there once he was completely sheathed in his brother. Kaoru had screamed from the pain, so Hikaru waited for him to adjust to the complete fullness.

Kaoru sat for a moment, nearly in tears from the pain, but he felt full and complete. It didn't take long for him to adjust, and he was soon trying to thrust back into his brother. Hikaru knew what this meant, so he pulled out all but the very tip and re-entered with gusto, reveling in the feeling of being so close with his other half.

Before long they were thrusting into each other in such perfect synchronization that neither knew where one ended and the other began. They were no longer two separate beings, they were two parts of one whole that had lost themselves in each other. The boys reached their completion together, Hikaru filling his brother to the brim, and Kaoru released all over the sheets below him and the hand that had been pumping his own member.

Hikaru rode out his orgasm, thrusting hard into the other boy. Once both boys were completely spent Hikaru pulled out and rolled to the side of his brother who had dropped from his hands and knees and was laying in his stomach in ecstasy, though he knew he would be hurting the next day.

His head was facing away from his exhausted brother, and he spotted the long forgotten berries. He sat up and Hikaru watched him closely. He reached for the plate of berries. He turned to the older boy and smiled. "I forgot."

This confused Hikaru. "Huh?"

"I had something special I wanted to do with these, but I forgot, and now I think we are both a little tired for it." He looked at the plate and picked one up, popping it in his mouth, letting the sweetness spread through his mouth as he chewed.

Hikaru sat up and ate one, too. "What exactly did you have planned with this seemingly innocent fruit?" He watched Kaoru eat another one from the corner of his eye.

"I thought it could be a pretty erotic experience...I mean, think about it…" He picked up one of the berries that had been hollowed out to examine it. "Look at the shape…" He smiled and put that one in his mouth, too.

Hikaru smiled, taking another one and putting half of it in his mouth, letting the other half stick out, and he moved in close to the other's face. Kaoru turned to him, taking a bite just big enough to let their lips meet as he took his half of the fruit.

Hikaru smiled at his brother once he finished chewing. "Happy Valentine's Day, Kaoru. I love you."

"I love you, too, Hikaru. Happy Valentine's Day." They finished their plate of strawberries, and curled up against each other, falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.

 **Honey and Mori**

The two martial artists made their way up the front steps to the smaller boy's house. Honey was glad to be home. He was ready to sit in the courtyard and drink a simple cup of tea with a piece of cake. Mori followed him loyally, appeasing him in his every whim.

They sat at a small table in the yard, drinking tea, when Mori had a question for his smaller cousin. "Why?"

Honey looked up from his big piece of lemon cake. "Hmm?" He was confused. He was pretty good at reading his cousin, but not that good. "Why what?"

"What made you decide to make me your valentine this year? You've never done that before." He watched the blonde for his reaction.

Honey hardly even had to think about his answer. He knew why he had done it. "I don't think of you romantically, Takashi, but I do see you as the best friend I will ever have. I don't believe Valentine's day is just about romantic love. I think it's also about friendly love, too. I love you, Takashi." He smiled innocently at his taller cousin, and saw something at this moment that he would rarely ever see again: a smile on his cousin's face.

Mori smiled a very rare, large smile, and tilted his head slightly as he chuckled ever so softly at his little cousin. "I love you, too, Mitskuni."

"Happy Valentine's Day." The blonde was surprised by the large-ish smile, but was grateful to have been lucky enough to see such a thing grace his best friend's face.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mitskuni" and with that Honey went back to eating his cake with gusto and a smile on his ever happy face.

 **Tamaki and Haruhi**

The happy couple stopped first at Haruhi's apartment so that she could change out of her boy's uniform and into something more suitable for a date. Tamaki had a seemingly brilliant idea, so he dropped her off and he sped off to his own residence where he raced around his room changing into his best suit. A white suit with a black shirt and violet tie that matched the vibrant color of his eyes was adorned and he rushed back out to the car, fixing his hair as he went.

The blonde wanted nothing more than to give his love something he had yet to give her: a dozen red and white roses*. He had his driver drop him off in front of a cute little flower shop and he bought the best looking roses in the shop. He returned to the car and they raced back to the Fujioka residence.

Upon arriving he exited the car and adjusted his suit. He wanted to look absolutely perfect for his girlfriend. He made his way up the stairs and to the door of the little apartment, breathing in heavily before knocking quietly, yet firmly. The door opened a few minutes later by a frantic dad.

Haruhi's dad glared heavily at the blonde before reluctantly letting him in. The older man eyed the flowers in Tamaki's hands, and the bombardment of questions began.

Tamaki answered every question as best he could considering his nervousness. Haruhi's dad had yet to really accept him, and Tamaki tried very hard to be accepted by him.

"Where are you going?" He got right up in the blonde's face.

"Out to dinner, and then for a walk in the park just down the road." Tamaki put on his best host smile for the man.

"Alright, fine, but what time will you be returning my daughter home?" The man was starting to frighten the blonde, but he would never show it.

"She'll be home by 10:30 tonight at the latest. I'll take good care of her this evening, I promise." He smiled nervously, sweat dropping.

"You better not take care of her!" The man was suddenly furious with the blonde.

"Wait! That's not what I meant. I meant that I'll make sure nothing happens to her! She will be happy and remain unharmed!" Tamaki was suddenly terrified of the transvestite. _What if I marry her? What is he going to do to me when we do the deed? I mean, he has to know that she can't stay innocent forever!_

"I'm kidding, Tamaki! It was a joke!" The tranny laughed boisterously, and Tamaki laughed with him nervously.

Haruhi came out from the back bedroom of the apartment at that moment, and Tamaki's jaw dropped. She was wearing a stunning red dress with short sleeves and a V-neck cut and came up just above her knees. She looked amazing, and Tamaki was speechless for a long moment before he came to his senses. He walked over to her and held out the flowers. She smiled and took them, holding the bouquet up to her nose to smell them.

"Thank you, Tamaki. I love them." She went over to the kitchen cupboard and pulled out a vase, filling it with water, and arranging the roses in it. "Ready to go?" She turned around to see that he was smiling warmly at her, having forgotten completely that her dad was in the room.

"Yes, I'm ready." He held out his arm for her to take, and they went to the door and made their way to the car that awaited them below.

Ranka waved to them as they entered the car. "Have fun, you two. Don't stay out too late!" He went back in the house to eat the dinner that Haruhi had left for him.

The couple pulled up to a fancy restraunt in town and exited the vehicle and Tamaki's driver sped off down the road, leaving them in front of a packed restraunt. "Tamaki, how are you going to get us in? It's packed." Haruhi questioned the blonde, and Tamaki looked at her from the corner of his eye knowingly.

"Let's go in. It's such a lovely night, perhaps they will have a table outside." He completely avoided the question, and they moved into the building. Approaching the check-in desk the lady spotted them and spoke somewhat harshly.

"We aren't taking anyone that hasn't made a reservation tonight. If you haven't made a reservation I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Haruhi turned to her boyfriend and frowned as she criticized him.

"See, we aren't going to get in. We can always just go somewhere cheaper. I don't mind." Secretly she kind of wanted to eat somewhere else that would have something she hadn't tasted yet, a.k.a. expensive, but she would never tell that to Tamaki.

Tamaki smiled and ignored the comment and pulled her to the desk where he simply stated his last name, and the woman smiled warmly.

"Welcome, Mr. Suoh. We have your requested table ready for you." She stepped out from behind the desk to show them to their seats and Haruhi noticed what she was wearing: very expensive black slacks and shoes with an expensive looking red button up shirt with a black tie. It was very formal for a restaurant hostess. Suddenly Haruhi felt very underdressed even though she was wearing her best dress.

"Tamaki, why didn't you tell me this place was so formal? I feel very underdressed." She hugged close to him hoping that his formal attire would radiate enough to cover up her fading red dress.

"What are you talking about, love? You look gorgeous." He smiled down at her as they followed their hostess across the restaurant, weaving between tables that had many guests in long, elegant evening gowns and their hair styled perfectly. Now she really felt weird, but it was forgotten quickly as a door was opened to a table out on a balcony. They would be seated alone out there.

Her jaw dropped as she looked at the setup. There was a single table with two chairs on either side of it. Red and white flowers of many kinds were placed strategically around the balcony, and a personal chef stood just off to the side awaiting his orders.

The hostess excused herself and bowed out of the room, closing the doors as she went back inside. Haruhi looked up at her blonde boyfriend who was smiling, pleased with what he saw. He looked down to her and smiled a truly radiant smile that had the girl blushing furiously. "Shall we, my little angel?"

She looked back to the table and smiled, nodding. They sat down and their chef tended to them immediately. They didn't need a menu, the chef had it memorized. Tamaki ordered sashimi*, and Haruhi had no idea what that was so she ordered the same.

Their food came quickly, and much to Haruhi's delight, it was fish, and one of them was tuna, served fancy. She smiled. Tamaki watched her take her first bite, and the cook stood nearby, making sure everything was cooked to perfection for his clients. Haruhi's eyes went wide as she tasted it, and Tamaki chuckled, smiling widely at her. "Do you like it, my dear?"

"It's amazing!" She looked up to her boyfriend, excited about the taste that just exploded in her mouth. The chef looked to Tamaki, waiting for him to take a bite. He lifted a piece of salmon to his lips and very properly tasted it, and then nodded to the chef, satisfied. He bowed and offered some wine, which was declined, and fresh lemonade was requested in place of it. The man bowed one last time before leaving the couple alone while he went to make the requested drinks.

The couple ate slowly, talking for quite some time before deciding that they should get going if they wanted to take a walk in the park. Tamaki paid the bill and tipped the chef heavily for his remarkable service before they left the beautiful restaurant, leaving in the car.

Their driver dropped them off in front of their favorite spot in the park, and he left them when Tamaki requested he pick him up in front of the Fujioka residence at precisely 10:30. The couple made their way through the park, talking small talk as they went, until Haruhi remembered their incident in the club that day, and Kyoya had left very upset, because Tamaki had been reading a certain computer screen. She was dying to know what he had read.

"Tamaki, what was on Kyoya's laptop?" She looked up at him as they crossed the road to head back to the apartment.

"Hmm? Oh, that. It was strange. He seemed to be deeply in love with someone, but it was so odd…" He paused, deep in thought.

Haruhi eyed him questioningly. "What do you mean, odd?"

"I mean, he didn't ever say her name, and he didn't even say 'she'. He only ever said 'you'." he looked over at his girlfriend who was also now deep in thought.

"That _is_ odd…" They both thought about it for a moment before Haruhi commented again. "Maybe he was writing a confession letter to someone… but that doesn't seem much like him does it…?"

"No, it doesn't sound like him…" He thought for a moment before they ascended the stairs to drop Haruhi off in front of the door. "Well, maybe one day we will find out." They stopped at her door, and changed subjects. "Whatever, thank you for going out with me tonight. I enjoyed it a lot."

"Me, too, Tamaki. I had a great time. Happy Valentine's Day." She smiled up at her boyfriend, and he pulled on her waist, bringing her in closer.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He leaned in the rest of the way and kissed her softly. She sighed, leaning into the kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. They parted and he whispered against her lips. "I love you, Haruhi."

"I love you, too, Tamaki." They leaned in for one final kiss before the driver pulled up down by the gate. They said their goodnights and Haruhi went inside, sighing and leaning against the inside of the door, smiling. She touched her lips, and looked up to see her dad smiling at her.

"I think that boy is growing on me." He turned back to his tea, and she went to her room.

Tamaki descended the stairs to enter the car, and did a little dance as he went, content and enthusiastic after a perfect night with the one woman he would ever truly love.

 **Kyoya and, well… you'll see…**

 _I can't believe that idiot went and read my document._ The raven haired boy sat fuming in the back of a family car on the way home. _I wonder what he knows… Well, hopefully he's too stupid to understand the part he was reading… but then again, if he tells Haruhi about it she is smart enough to figure it out…_ He looked out the window contemplating what would happen if people were to find out about his little relationship. _I guess I'll just have to figure that out when and if it comes…_

The car pulled up in front of the Ootori residence and he exited the car, thanking his driver. He made his way up to his room on the second floor. Dropping his bag on the floor he took his laptop with him up to his bed on the second story of his room.

He opened it, putting in the password and examining the document the blonde had been reading. He nearly died when he saw the part Tamaki could have possibly read:

 _There is so much I feel for you. I couldn't ask for better than what you have given me. I deeply love the feeling of completion you give me. They way you can do just about anything for me. It can make me shiver with longing and desire. I wish they could know just what it is. I see the same kind of desire as I watch the twins, and now Tamaki and Haruhi. I wish our relationship could be as real and tangible as theirs are._

This was at the bottom of the document, and the rest above it was rather incoherent, even for him to read his own words. He decided to forget his worry for the moment, though. Today was a special day, a day when he could fulfill, in part, his desires, and without interruption. He had told the staff that he wouldn't be needing anything for the rest of the night, and to leave him completely alone.

Trusting that his staff would follow his directions he started to create his fantasy. He stroked the computer screen that he loved so much, getting a hard on. He would never part from his beloved device that he bore his soul to at every chance he got.

He would always be able to trust that his laptop wouldn't tell his secrets, and he knew that he could never trust any human being the way he could his laptop. "Oh, if only you were a real person." Only admitting that his laptop couldn't reciprocate his feelings once, he forgot about it, and created the perfect woman in his mind, imagining her with the exact qualities of his device: all-knowing, secretive, and perfectly designed. He imagined her doing everything he did as he stroked himself through his pants.

The friction was fabulous, and he just had to move on. He unbuttoned his jacket and shirt, taking them both off, and brushed a hand up his stomach to roll a nipple in between two fingers. Once he had reached his pleasure limit there he unbuttoned his pants, pulling them off, leaving him in only a pair of black boxers.

He continued to pleasure himself through his boxers before becoming overwhelmed and pulling those off, too. He grasped the base of his long, hard dick and started pumping, thumbing the head of his erection. He had some pre cum starting to form on his tip, and this helped to lubricate him, making his strokes easier, smoother, and faster. He thought about his imaginary, perfect woman, and it made him harder, if that were even possible. He tried to drag it out as long as possible until he lost control, letting his hormones take over.

He stroked faster, and grasped himself harder. He felt a familiar knot start to form in his abdomen, and he knew he was close. He thrusted into his own hand from his kneeling position on the floor next to his bed. He didn't even know how he ended up there, but he didn't care. He was so close.

His member leaked white, thick pre-cum all over his hand as he got harder and bigger with every stroke until he reached his climax. He exploded, letting out a thick, erotic moan as he came all over his hand, stomach, and the black pants he was kneeling on.

He looked up at the clock, panting heavily, exhausted from his two hour self-torture game he had just played with himself. He stood up to grab a few tissues from the bedside table to clean himself up a bit before taking his pants to soak in the bathtub in his personal wash room. He inspected the carpet, and found nothing there, so he didn't worry about it.

He decided it would be best to not make a big mess, so he went to retrieve a towel that he could come into when that moment came again, which it would happen again. This was his Valentine's day, and he was going to make it a day worth remembering, other than his best friend tackling him.

Thus started his long night of fantasy and self-torture as his friends had their own romantic evenings. The twins were up just as late as Kyoya, and Tamaki and Haruhi had a date worth remembering. Honey and Mori would always recall their friendship and love for each other no matter where life would take them. It would be a Valentine's day to remember, for each and every member of the elite Ouran Host Club.

1\. Tapenade: a french dish served as a sort of shareable item. A block of cream cheese topped with dried figs and olives, seasoned to taste. A very fancy dish befitting of the twins :)

2\. Red and white roses significance: White roses represent purity and red roses represent passion and romance, but together they represent unity.

3\. Sashimi: raw seafood variations, and can be very delicious if prepared correctly. Served with soy sauce and wasabi and steamed vegetables.

 **Happy Valentine's Day! I have to acknowledge ZareEraz for editing this story and giving me ideas as well. This was my first smut fic, so I hope I did alright. It was a lot harder than I thought it would be (no pun intended). Anyways, I hope you liked it, and thanks for reading. Don't forget to review!**

 **HeartQueenVivaldi**


End file.
